


The Last Day of the Year

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Movie Prompt, Snippets, They Hug, idk okay it just happened one morning, just please, soc med au, they dance in a way they never thought they'd do again, they kiss, they shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: It was Taiga who finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I know it's not supposed to be a workday but I just wanted to get it done. If you want me to change anything or when you've made the final decision you could just send me an email." Taiga's voice was shaking as well as his hands as he gave Hokuto the documents he carried with him. "I'll… I'll go now." His voice broke, almost not being able to get the last word out.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Last Day of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is actually not a stand alone one-shot but a part of the soc med AU I have in my twitter account. This is a snippet of what happened to them when Taiga suddenly showed up at Hokuto's doorstep on the last day of the year. It might make more sense why it happened if you've read the AU since this is merely a snippet so maybe it's hard to understand why they felt the things they felt in this short scene.
> 
> Anyway, before I ramble on and on about things I'm going to stop myself. Thanks to @Ryoko_Nishikido for giving me a little push to do this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short snippet. And if you want to try and read the soc med AU that comes along with this please feel free to do so, it's posted in my Twitter [@geeelatinnn] account.

When his doorbell rang, Hokuto groaned out loud in his room. Stomping as he walked out of his room, who in the world would be visiting him on the last day of the year? And to be honest, he was not in the mood for guests or any kind of interaction right now. He opened the door without checking first who it was and his heart almost jumped from his chest at the sight of Taiga.

Taiga looked troubled and seemed as though one strong wind blowing could possibly break him apart from the way he held himself together with his arms. Taiga had dark circles under his eyes that also seemed a little swollen, it was breaking Hokuto's heart seeing Taiga like this. Their lips part, but both of them couldn't get a word out. They stood there in silence for a while.

It was Taiga who finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I know it's not supposed to be a workday but I just wanted to get it done. If you want me to change anything or when you've made the final decision you could just send me an email." Taiga's voice was shaking as well as his hands as he gave Hokuto the documents he carried with him. "I'll… I'll go now." His voice broke, almost not being able to get the last word out.

Seeing how weak and vulnerable Taiga seemed, Hokuto couldn't help himself anymore and just grabbed Taiga's arm and pulled him in a tight embrace.

Hokuto pulled Taiga inside, his hug getting tighter. Inhaling in Taiga's same familiar scent, a scent he has not held close for a long time. Taiga wrapped his arm around Hokuto's waist, letting his head lean on Hokuto's chest. Silent sobs and a rush of feelings overtook their senses.

Hokuto held Taiga by the chin and locked their lips together in a kiss full of longing, desire, want...and love. Taiga threaded his hand in Hokuto's hair, kissing him back with the same fervor. Pushing their bodies together to feel each other's warmth. Tears running down both their eyes.

They took small steps as they made their way to the bedroom, leaving trails of their clothes on the floor. They crawled into the bed, their lips never parting with each other the whole time. Hokuto hovered over Taiga, shifting his weight to his knees afraid he'd crush Taiga beneath him.

Hokuto pulled away from their kiss, their eyes locking together. Both of them didn't need words right now, they couldn't form words. They stared at each other intently, emotions overflowing that it reflected in their eyes: worry, desire, and love. Hokuto caressed Taiga's face gently, looking at him as if it was the first time he held him in his arms.

Taiga wiped the tears on Hokuto's face with his thumbs. Pulling him in for another slow kiss. Both of them hoping the other could understand what their action was trying to convey: apology, longing, and love. Hokuto took one of Taiga's hands in his, holding it tight with the intent of never letting go.

Their kiss grew deeper, tongues dancing together in harmony and their breathes came in at a hurried pace. They don't know who started it first but their hips started to move as well, their erections rubbing each other and their lips shook from the moans they were holding back.

Hokuto moved from kissing Taiga's lips to kissing his neck, feeling each vibration that came together with the other's moans. Licking and sucking alternately and making Taiga lose all his senses because here he was again, basking in everything that was Hokuto. Not having any other thought in mind but Hokuto.

Hokuto worked his way down Taiga's body, paying close attention to the spots that made Taiga shiver every time he kissed him. Taiga gripped hard on the sheets as he felt a warmth surround his hardened cock, the feeling of Hokuto's tongue on him made him jerk his hips. He weakly reached for the drawer of the night stand, getting the bottle of lube they kept there.

Taiga reached for Hokuto's hand and started coating his fingers with the lube he managed to get. Hokuto pulled himself up again to face Taiga.

"Taiga…" Hokuto wanted to. Damn all reason and logic because he really wanted to but he wouldn't want to do anything they might both regret later.

Taiga reassured him with a soft smile as he guided Hokuto's hand over his entrance. His brows furrowed as Hokuto pushed in a finger, almost making Hokuto want to back away but Taiga moved his hip to chase after him.

"Taiga, I can just...stop."

"Don't. Hokuto… I want to… but… do you?" 

Both of them were flushed and they both really wanted this, craved for this. Hokuto pushed another finger in making Taiga dig his nails on his back, he endured it, it was a pain he was willing to invite in. Taiga was so tight Hokuto tried stretching him with two fingers first before pushing in a third one making Taiga moan out loud from pleasure or pain Hokuto couldn't tell but he couldn't stop.

Taiga managed to sneak his hand in between them, coating Hokuto's cock with his leaking cum. Pumping him gently at first, gradually picking up the pace until Hokuto pulled out his fingers from him and asked Taiga to stop.

Hokuto locked their lips together but this time arousal was taking over them that their kiss started to get messier. Taiga positioning himself so Hokuto could push himself in. Hokuto was still a bit hesitant, unsure whether he should give in or not. But here was Taiga, trying to assure him that it was okay. Taiga tugged his hair a little too hard, urging him to get on with it.

Hokuto slowly pushed himself in, Taiga was still too tight he was scared this was hurting him but he couldn't stop. Not now, not when Taiga's heat and action was too inviting. He thrusts in slowly at first, letting Taiga adjust to his size, enduring the pain he felt as Taiga dug his nails deeper in his back.

They were soon moving their hips in the same rhythm. The room getting filled with the sound of their hurried breaths and moans, both of them already working up a sweat. Hokuto hoisted Taiga's legs around him so he could go in deeper, hit the spot that made Taiga lose his mind.

They soon started moving their hips at a much quicker pace as they chased their release, Hokuto wrapped his hand around Taiga's cock and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. 

Taiga finally reached his high and his release shot out messily from his cock, all over Hokuto's hand and his stomach. Hokuto soon followed after a few more hurried thrusts, his movement started to stagger as he coated Taiga's inside with his release. He pulled out gently, letting himself fall on the bed beside Taiga as they both tried to catch their breaths first. They shared one more gentle kiss before reaching for the tissues to clean their mess a little.

They took a shower together but both of them did not say a word. Taiga was still too weak to really move that Hokuto was the one who lathered him with soap and shampoo.

Hokuto dried Taiga's hair with the blower first and tucked him in bed before he fixed himself up. The bed shifted a little when Hokuto slipped in, Taiga snuggled close to him and sleep soon took over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this. What happens after is part of the soc med AU so you can find it there :)
> 
> It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work. I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)
> 
> If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn
> 
> If you'd like to help a struggling writer out, you can buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much!


End file.
